Baldi Tries To Teach Math
by MarkiplierSmokesButter
Summary: A teacher name Baldi is trying to teach five students how to do math during summer school! but it turns out five might be too much for him Warning! There Is Swearing Involved!


Baldi Tries To Teach Math

| Characters: Baldi, Slenderman, Golden, Herobrine, Mario & Sonic|

( This Is Just A Funny Short Story )

It is a beautiful summer day & Baldi was standing in the main entrance, waiting for his students to show up. A bit confused, he checked his time then hears talking. Baldi fixed his long sleeve shirt then the doors open. Baldi: "Oh! Hai! & welcome to my school… house…" Mario: "Sup bitch" Sonic: "Mario! He's the teacher… I think" Mario: "U mean this tooth pick mother fuker is the teacher?" Baldi hand on his face & shock his head & realized it's gonna be a long day.

Baldi lead his students to the class room, Baldi: "You all can choose your seats" Golden: "Aw shit dawg! This is gonna be lite! Slender! Do u want to sit next to me?" Slender: "Fuk no" Baldi: "Okie students let's calm down on the swearing, we r in a school" Golden: "This is a school?" Slender: "Naw bitch, this is Big Lots" Golden: "This is the shitty's store eva, were r the tools?" Herobrine: "U dumbass" Baldi: "can everyone please choose a seat, so we can start" Mario: "Just start it nigga" Sonic: "Just sit-down Mario before u get detention" Mario: "I'm already half way there" Baldi breathes heavily as everyone chooses their seats.

Baldi: "Okie everyone, my name Baldi Basics & Welcome to my school, before we start, were gonna introduce each other. Let's start with u in the light blue shirt, stand up & tell us your name" Herobrine stands up & faces the whole class. Herobrine: "My name is Herobrine & I literally build shit outta nothing" Hero sat back down while Baldi stood there confused but he pressed on to the next student. Slender: "Hai my name is Slender & I live in a forest that I had to regrow cuz somebody want to light up my forest like a damn Christmas tree" Slender gave a mad look at Golden but he gave him a great big smile, Baldi look at Slender but before he could ask Slender anything Golden stood up from his chair & spoke, Golden: "Sup newbs! My name is Golden Freddy, but u can call me Golden & I like to drink alcohol & smoke deem drugs, pop pills like candy & hang with my BFF, Marty Mc Fly!" Golden sat back down with a big smile on his face like he completed a mission while Baldi was shocked at what Golden said, as Baldi was trying to gather his thoughts about Golden, Sonic stands up. Sonic: "Hey guys, my name is Sonic & I run fast as Fuk" Sonic sat back down as Mario stood up, Baldi: "Have mercy" Baldi whispered to himself, Mario: "Sup bitches! my name is Mario & I like to scare the shit out of Bowser & pretend that I don't have a brother that is against me" Mario sat down, Baldi looked at everyone like he knew he made a big mistake but non the less, he clears his throat & turned to the board.

Baldi: "Now is time for everybody's favorite subject… math!" Golden: "Yes! We get to learn about meth!" Herobrine: "U Ass, he said math not meth, dumbass" Bald: "yeah… Um… * breaths * What's 6 – 8?" Golden: "1 Funnel Cake" Baldi: "That's not the answer I'm looking for" Mario: "The answer is 99 problems & a bitch ain't one" Baldi: "A real answer" Slender: "-2" Baldi: "Oh thank god a real answer" Slender: "What?" Baldi: "U got it right" Baldi: "What is 1 + 2?" Herobrine: "3!" Baldi: "Correct!" Mario: "Baldi!" Baldi looked at Mario, Mario: "What's 5 – 5?" Baldi: "0…" Mario: "That's how many bitches u have" Sonic facepalmed, Baldi: "Okay… obviously this ain't working… hmm. Oh, I know how about some words problems!" Slender: "Can't we just expel Mario" Mario: "Slender he can't do shit to me" Baldi: "& Y is that?" Mario: "Mother Fuker school is out!" Slender: "Mario it's called a summer school for a reason" Mario: "Fuk up u thin ass white twig, I'll expel myself" Sonic: "Please do" Baldi: "Now hold your horses Mario, let's not make any rash decisions" Golden: "When do we get the free food?" Herobrine: "Golden there is no food cuz summer school only takes up half the day" Golden: "It's a good thing I brought my pudding cup" Baldi: "There's no eating or drinking in class" Mario pulled a Monster out his hat, opened it & started drinking it. Golden: "Oooooohhhhh! Savage!" Slender: "Mario, He just said no foods or drinks" Mario: "I don't give a fuk" Baldi: "Please make this day end…" Golden: "Is class over yet?" Baldi: "Let's just do the damn word problems" Baldi pulls a book out of his desk & opened it, Baldi: "Josh wants to buy a TV that costs $2,380 & a printer that costs $259." Golden: "Y but a printer when u can get bleach" Herobrine: "Golden Bleach has nothing to do with computers" Baldi gives a Skeptical look then continued reading. Baldi: "How much money does he need to pay?" Mario: "Y doesn't he just break in the mother fuking store & take the shit?" Slender: "That would make Josh a criminal" Baldi: "Just Give Me A Answer!" Herobrine: "I think it would be 2,559" Golden: "Naw bitch it's 500 pounds of cocaine" Baldi: "Golden… this person in the book isn't a drug dealer" Golden: "Wait… Josh ain't black?" Baldi: "Okay next question, Nick wants to buy a laptop" Mario: "But Nick is a broke nigga" Baldi slams the book close. Baldi: "Forget the book… let's try something else"

Baldi tried to think of something that Golden & Mario can understand, Baldi: "I know let's count money" Baldi pulled out some fake money. Baldi: "Sonic, whut does 3 dimes add up to?" Sonic: "30 cents" Baldi: "Right! Mario, whut do u get when u add a dollar & 50 cent?" Mario: "Easy! U buy something from Taco Bell" Baldi threw the fake money in the air & sat in chair. Baldi: * impatient breathing * "Mario… if I had one dollar & I add it to 2 more dollars, how many dollars will I have?" Mario: "Depends how fast u can get broke" Baldi: "I'm Done!" Baldi grabbed his stuff, Baldi: "Class diss miss" Baldi said as he leaves the class room. Sonic: "Great job asshole, u broke our teacher" Mario: "Man, that noodle arm mother fuker ain't no teacher" every got up from the chairs & left the school. Herobrine: "Fantastic now we can't do shit cuz of u two!" Golden: "I learned something" Slender: "Golden, u didn't learn shit" Golden: "Yeah I did, it was how to make a teacher snap like a twig" Herobrine: "Bruh, Mario just tough u how to be an ass to a teacher" Golden: "I know, cool right" Mario: "See Sonic, I am a teacher" Sonic walked away, regretting that he brought Mario with him

 **The End**


End file.
